Undertale Days
by Indulgence-Ahoy
Summary: A collection of writing prompts that I have received on my Tumblr (indulgenceahoy)
1. Mettaton EX Universe Floor Channel

A collection of writing prompts I got on my Tumblr IndulgenceAhoy. Thought I would post them here too. All of these are unrelated to any of my other stories unless I state otherwise.

 **Writing Prompt: Mettaton discovering YouTube vlogging and starting something like Superfruit with Napstablook and Shyren**

You see a video in your recommended list in YouTube list called "Welcome to Mettaton's EX Universe Floor". The preview image is a close up of a leg in a hot pink knee high boot. You click on it. You are adventurous. After a rather flashy looking animation of the words "Welcome To Universe Floor" a very human robot with a shy fish monster to his left appear on the screen. They are both lying on what looks like a hardwood floor.

"Hello Darlings! Welcome to the very first installment of Mettaton's EX Universe Floor!" He winks attractively and your mouse hovers on the "Subscribe" button but resist.

"I'm here with Shyren" he motions to the fish monster who looks away from the camera, her face beet red. Mettaton raises a robotic well manicured eyebrow at her but doesn't lose a beat. He motions to the empty floor space on his right "And Napstablook! … Uh Darling … You need to be corporeal for the camera to love you"

A ghost wearing headphones slowly materializes into view "oh sorry. my bad. didn't want to bother anyone"

"Nonsense!" Said Mettaton "Say Hi to our fans!"

"we don't have any fans…"

"Of course we do! They just don't know about our channel yet! That's why we're doing this episode"

"oh"

The three of them go quiet. Napstablook eyes look watery and Shyren is using her fins to hide her face from the camera. Mettaton glances back and forth between the two of them. Your mouse hovers over the dislike button but suddenly you are aware of Mettaton's eyes seem to look at you from the other side of the screen. He smiles and goes into a spirited rendition of "We are Victorious" startling his friends. Napstablook starts booping his head and from somewhere a beat starts in perfect rhythm with Mettaton's vocals. Shyren smiles and quietly starts harmonizing with him and soon she's singing along in full volume. All three shimmy to the music despite being with their backs to the floor. You swear that a production crew must've been on stand by because soon there is a light show and smoke machine involved.

The song ends and all three are all smiles.

"Darlings…" Mettaton says, apparently to his friends but his gaze is still on the camera "The fans may not come (he raises an eyebrow indicating that he doesn't believe that for a second). The ratings may always be crummy (yeah, right!). But I will believe in you until the end of time, because I know Superstars when I see them!"

"oh ok" says Napstablook. Shyren giggles and covers her face but she nods.

"Ok then" says Mettaton his mouth teasing you with a sneaky kiss "Please like and subscribe for future videos! We're going to be posting new videos hourly"

"wait, what?" you hear Napstablook say as the video ends.

 **You hit the Subscribe button with Determination.**


	2. Ok Days

A collection of writing prompts I got on my Tumblr IndulgenceAhoy. Thought I would post them here too. All of these are unrelated to any of my other stories unless I state otherwise.

 **Writting Prompt:**

 **Post-pacifist; Sans is terrified of another reset and Frisk is determined to show him they won't reset again.**

Sans woke up to an eerily quiet house. He called out Papyrus name but got not response. He got up in a panic, his mind racing to catch up to itself. He opened the drawer to his bedside table and his eyes fell unto a calendar. Each day up to that day had been circled and said the word "ok" in the them. He started to calm down, today was an "ok" day. He grabbed the red pen he kept next to the calendar and circled that day's date. He would only write "ok" until that night, just before he went to sleep. His hand lingered on the calendar for a bit. He wondered for how much longer he would find the calendar inside his bedside table when he woke up.

He stretched and put on some clean clothes. He looked around his room and at the still empty moving boxes Papyrus had left for him to use. The rest of the house had been mostly packed up (by Papyrus) and Sans had promised on two pinky swears and three "or so help me!" that he would take care of his own room.

He picked up a sock and put it into one of the boxes. He decided to take a break.

As he walked by his brother's room, he peeked in. Everything was packed away in boxes. Papyrus racing car bed had been taken apart and put against the wall. It looked so final. He shuddered. Was this really it? A pain in his wrist made him realize that he had been grappling the doorknob with a dead grip.

He really needed to calm down.

He wished Papyrus was home.

Everyone had been busy with finding and resettling new homes. Not to mention establishing new relationships with the human world. During the first year after the Barrier broke, it was not unusual to not see friends/family for extended periods of time. Even Papyrus had left for a couple of weeks with Toriel and Frisk, having taken it upon himself to find the brothers a new home on the Surface. Sans had not said anything against this but didn't show any inclination in joining him on this quest. Most of the phone calls during their time apart had been pretty one sided. Again, Sans never said anything that would give Papyrus the idea that he was unhappy, just disinterested in house hunting. The tall skeleton chalked it up to nerves in the face of all these changes. He was more than happy to take that stress off his brother's shoulders.

On the day that the group returned, Sans hadn't been home but had left a note that he would be back in the afternoon. This had worried Papyrus but Toriel calmed him down suggesting that they make a special meal and surprise him when he came back. Papyrus asked Frisk to check on how much packing Sans had done so far, just so he knew just how annoyed he should be by the time Sans made it back home. He was afraid of checking himself because he knew he would just end up trying to pack some of it (read: everything) and that would just encourage Sans to be lazy even more.

The child nodded and happily made their way to Sans' room. They opened the door carefully and looked around. Papyrus had been right about being weary. The room looked as unpacked as a room possibly could. They had only been in there once before when Sans had pranked them across time and space. Now they had a chance to look around some more, hopefully, prank-less.

The room didn't look much different mess wise. It did look more "lived in" then before. The bed wasn't made but it was clear of the pile of blankets and clothes that used to be there. There were empty containers of food and drink that Frisk took upon themselves to pick up in an effort to help out. As they were lifting an empty bottle of ketchup from the bedside table, a sheet of paper sticking out of the drawer called their attention. They opened the drawer and saw Sans' calendar with all the markings on each day. Putting the trash on the bed they took the calendar and thumbed through the previous months. They all had the same circle and word "ok" on them. Sometimes the writing would be almost illegible. Other times there would be water stains. A couple were written in symbols they didn't recognize. Frisk's little hands tensed up crumpling the calendar edges.

If his friend felt the need to keep track of the days in such a way, that could only mean one thing. And it was all their fault. They took the red pen from the dresser, then they stuffed the calendar under their sweater and ran downstairs. They tugged on Toriel's dress and asked for permission to go looking for Sans since his room wasn't packed yet. Papyrus groaned at having his fear confirmed, but he did it good naturally. He suggested that they call him but Frisk insisted on going to find him indicating that they also wanted to have a look around Snowdin and say hi to the monsters that still lived there.

Toriel smiled and let them go as long as they were back in time for dinner. Frisk didn't waste any time rushing out the door.

It was early afternoon. Snowdin was pretty quiet despite not being completely deserted. It didn't take long for Frisk to find out that that Sans had been seen heading towards the Ruins Door. They ran there as fast as their little legs allowed it.

Luckily, the monster had been right and Frisk soon found Sans sitting against the giant Ruins door with his head on his knees. At first, they thought that he may have been sleeping but as they came closer, they could hear that he was humming to himself. They gave a little cough when they were near enough to announce their presence.

Sans looked up surprised. "ah! kid!" He looked around "didn't realize it was this late already"

Frisk smiled and went to sit down next to the skeleton. "Missed you!" they hand signed.

Sans smile went all the way up to his eyes and hugged them. "i missed you too kid! had fun? did you guys find a place yet?"

Frisk nodded and hand signaled excitedly about their new home.

"woah kid. a little slower please? i'm still learning your mysterious ways" Sans winked.

Frisk nodded and went to pick up a branch and drew their new home in the snow for Sans. They took the time to slowly hand gesture their descriptions and were delighted when Sans started to gesture back to demonstrate that he was understanding their explanations.

"that's pretty cool home kid! can't wait to see it in skele-son"

Frisk giggled and hand signed "Soon".

"yeah" Sans looked at the drawings in the snow. "wow, we're really doing this huh? i gotta tell ya kid ..." He paused "... well, nevermind"

Frisk tugged on his sleeve, prompting him to continue.

"it's nothing"

Frisk frowned insisting. Sans rubbed the back of his head.

"it's … it's just that i hope you don't get any second … thoughts. you know? about … all of this" He gestured at nothing but meant everything.

Frisk gulped and slowly lifted their sweater and brought out the now very crumpled calendar.

"what? where did you get that?" asked Sans startled. He started reaching for the calendar but stopped himself and instead put his hand back inside his jacket's pocket. "it's not nice to go through other people's things" There was a hint of anger in his voice.

Frisk shook their head. They made the hand sign for "I'm sorry" and added "I didn't mean it"

"eh, whatever" said Sans looking away "let's go home"

Frisk ran around Sans so he was looking at them. They pointed at the calendar. "No More" They signaled.

"what.."

"No More Bad Days" They forced the calendar into Sans hands. Sans blinked at them then looked down at the calendar. That day's date and all the following dates for the months left in the year had been filled in red pen with Frisk's handwriting. They all said "OK" with a heart at the end. On the last page, written in large letters were the words: "I PROMISE"

Sans hands shook and he couldn't stop tears from coming. Frisk came closer repeatedly doing the hand signs for "No More, I Promise, I Promise" They were crying too.

They hugged and sobbed for a long time. The calendar long forgotten in the snow. Eventually Sans broke their hug and held Frisk's face in his hands. He cleared their tears with his thumbs. "thank you kid"

Frisk reached out with their small hands and patted the tears on his cheeks away. They laughed in relief, in gentle embarrassment, in happiness.

 **They were going to be good days.**


	3. Sans and The Teddy Bear

Original writting prompt: *bursts through door excitedly* I HEARD U WANTED WRITING PROMPTS? How about Papyrus and Sans take Frisk to a giant toy store in the city (they like to spoil the lil noodle) and somehow Sans gets pinned under a GIGANTIC teddy bear and needs Papyrus to pull him out from underneath. But not before Frisk and Pap have a good laugh about it.

"Wowie" , said Papyrus.

"woah", agreed Sans.

Frisk was practically vibrating with excitement between them, their little hands gripping a hand from each of them with such force, that there was the very real threat of each losing an arm.

They stood inside of a big toy store that featured a giant sitting plush bear in its lobby. It looked very soft and cuddly, and judging by the cables coming out of his upper body to secure it to the upper second floor balcony, also very heavy.

"HUMANS SURE ARE SERIOUS ABOUT THEIR TOYS" commented Papyrus "I CAN'T IMAGINE HOW SOMEONE WOULD CARRY THIS HOME"

"i'm sure it's not for… " Sans was yanked forward "sale, bro. besides, it looks like the kid wants to go find something more portable (ok …ok!) inside!"

Papyrus laughed as he was being yanked as well. "OK! LEAD ON FRISK!"

They let go of Frisk and they ran inside. Papyrus kept pace with them. Sans sauntered behind them knowing that they had plenty of time before the party started.

A couple of months before, they found out that Frisk's birth had been in the early Spring. Unfortunately, they had been unable to find the exact date. Toriel had decided then to make March 21st their birthday, as it was the First Day of Spring in the human world. Once a date had been set, the monsters had began plans on what to do for their birthday.

Papyrus and Sans had decided to save up money and take Frisk a big toy store a couple of towns away that prided itself on having "Every toy in the world" as stores do. Not only it would be a bit of a road trip, this gave Toriel and Frisk's other monsters friends a chance to set up for a surprise party. It wasn't like Frisk already knew about the party since in the days leading up to it, Toriel had been constantly asking them about their preferences in decorations, balloon colors and cake shapes. Frisk was excited about it all regardless.

The store certainly lived up to its hype. Everything and anything was on display to admire and in some cases, play with. They spent a good deal of time admiring all the rare Mettaton action figures on display. Frisk introduced Papyrus to chess and he loved it. Sans was more of a fan of Chinese checkers. They admired all the beautiful dolls and doll houses and played races with other kids in the store.

Frisk introduced Sans to the toy planetariums and the science kits. It had taken a couple of store employees to convince him to not set up every single one of them. He was good about it and only set up a couple with the promise he would put them back. He didn't.

A couple of hours went by and Sans went looking for his brother and Frisk. He found them having a very involved tea party with two other kids. He didn't want to interrupt and they had at least another hour before they absolutely had to get back home. He decided that a nap was in order. He looked around for a good place until he remembered the giant bear in the entrance. It was surrounded by a colorful cardboard fence about kid height, maybe to keep kids from climbing the bear. It was just tall enough to give a sleeping skeleton some privacy.

Unfortunately, what Sans and none of you reading this story knew because I'm only mentioning it until now, is that Bob was the one responsible for making sure that the giant teddy bear was secure. If you knew Bob, you would immediately be scrunching your faces in worry or gasping in surprise that such an important job had been given to him. But you don't know Bob, so I'm going to give you a quick summary of him, he was one of those easily distracted people, but moreover, and had not gotten more than 4 hour of sleep in the three previous days because of Finals. That's all you really need to know about Bob. I'm sure Bob is a great guy otherwise, he probably rescues kittens off trees, but a good person to assign to make sure those cables were secure to the top heavy toy, he was definitely not.

So Bob had done a piss poor job, so when an innocent skeleton teleported to its base and leaned against it, the whole thing came down with a big "WHOMP"

Luckily for everybody else, the lobby had been empty at the time. Unluckily for Sans, nobody had seen him get crushed by the giant pile of fluff and plush.

Store employees did a good job of calming down customers and making other exits available to them. Comments about Bob's poor job and non existing future with the store were heard. For those curious, Bob wasn't at the store at the time, he was home sleeping Finals off (which he passed, so yay Bob)

Papyrus and Frisk went looking for Sans as soon as they heard the commotion in front of the store going on. After they searched for awhile with no luck, Papyrus brought out his cell phone and called him. The first time the phone rang but didn't get a response, the same with the second time. Exasperated, he called a third time with the intention of leaving a voicemail, but this time Sans picked up.

"hey" He sounded very muffled.

"SANS! WHERE ARE YOU? FRISK AND I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!" he smiled at Frisk relieved to let him know that Sans was ok.

"i rather … not say"

Huh, maybe the smile had been premature. "WHY NOT?"

There was a long pause filled with a lot of internal debating "i'm … stuck"

"STUCK?" exclaimed Papyrus a little louder than usual. Heads started to turn in the direction of the tall skeleton and Frisk.

Another long pause filled with pros and cons consideration, followed with a long resigned sigh. "i'm stuck under the bear"

"YOU'RE STUCK UNDER THE BEAR?!" repeated Papyrus. All the heads of people and monsters in their immediate radius were now turned in their direction. "WHAT BEAR?!"

Frisk's attention snapped to the front of the store and let go of Papyru's hand and rushed in that direction. "FRISK! I'M TRYING TO FIND WHAT BEAR SANS IS STUCK UNDER!"

"geez bro, even I can hear you from in here" complained Sans on the other side of the line.

Papyrus chased after the child and caught to them as they stopped right besides the giant lobby bear.

"OH, THAT BEAR" declared Papyrus finally understanding. "WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING UNDER THERE?!"

Nearby employees and security people heard Papyrus. Whispers spread like wildfire among the growing crowd.

"right now? oh, just being pinned down. really nice tile work on the lobby. didn't notice it before"

"SANS! ARE YOU HURT?"

"i'm fine. i'm sure crushing embarrassment is a curable condition"

"SANS…" Papyrus heard his brother grunt but he sounded ok otherwise. It was unusual to hear him be THAT sarcastic but he also knew that was just how Sans dealt with frustration. "YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO WORRY ABOUT ! YOU ARE LUCKY YOU ARE THE GREAT PAPYRUS BROTHER! I SHALL HAVE YOU OUT OF THERE SHORTLY!"

"Papyrus…"

Papyrus handed his phone over to a female employee. "COULD YOU PLEASE HOLD MY PHONE MY GOOD HUMAN?, I DON'T WANT TO ACCIDENTALLY HANG UP ON HIM AND MAKE HIM LOSE HOPE!"

The female employee heard a loud groan come out of the phone and from under the teddy bear. Papyrus marched over to the bear and grabbed a big chunk of fur from near its belly. He crouched and pulled up with a big "OOOOOMMMPPPPHHHHH"

The teddy bear didn't move an inch. Not even half an inch. Papyrus tried again with a bigger "OOOOOOMMMMPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" but the bear stayed where it was. "HM. FRISK COULD YOU GIVE A HAND?"

The child nodded and went to stand besides the skeleton. After several joint "OMPPHHHS" and "LIFT WITH YOUR LEGS!" they were no closer to freeing Sans than before.

While they were trying, the female employee brought the phone to her ear. "Uh … sir? … I'm sorry, they are trying to lift the bear but it's too heavy for them"

"I know… what's your name?"

"Erika"

"thank you Erika. I'm sorry for the trouble"

Another employee came over and whispered something into Erika's ear. "Sir, I was just told that they are bringing a crane over but it may take a couple of hours"

There was a mumbled string of words that Erika could swear were not very nice words but she wasn't sure. Eventually there was a sigh. "i'm sorry, if I could move my left arm this wouldn't be a problem"

"Your left arm?" asked Erika confused.

"yeah, it's kind of my strong arm. my magic is keeping the weight from crushing me but i can only move things with my left arm"

"Oh…" Of course, it made sense that the person trapped under there was another monster, a skeleton like the tall one trying to rescue him.

"HUMAN, MAY I HAVE MY PHONE BACK?" Asked Papyrus walking up to her. The female nodded and handed the cell back to the tall skeleton. "I'M SORRY BROTHER, THE TOY IS SIGNIFICANTLY HEAVIER THAN EXPECTED"

"it's ok… Erika told me that they are bringing over a crane in a couple of hours"

"A COUPLE OF HOURS? WHO'S ERIKA?"

"That's me Sir" said Erika motioning to herself. "I'm sorry for the wait, but the crane company is not local and its going to take some time for them to get here"

"NICE TO MEET YOU ERIKA" said Papyrus shaking her hand politely then returned his attention to the phone 'WE CAN'T WAIT A COUPLE OF HOURS! WE'LL BE LATE!"

"i know"

Papyrus could hear the self reproach and disappointment dripping off Sans' voice. He looked over to Frisk who was still next to the teddy bear, a sad and worried expression on their face. Papyrus looked at the floor then lifted his head when an idea came to him.

"I'M SORRY ERIKA HAD TO BE BEARER OF BAD NEWS" he said.

"what?" asked both Sans and Erika

"IT'S A GOOD THING YOU HAVE US HERE, OR THIS ENTIRE SITUATION WOULD BE UNBEARABLE!" he laughed and winked at Erika. Who did a "ooooh" face in response.

" _oh god_ "

"I'm amazed that you can bear all that weight" ventured Erika looking at Papyrus. He gave her thumbs up "Otherwise it would have been a GRIZZLY situation!" She covered her nose and mouth with her hands to stifle what she felt may be an inappropriate giggle, but Papyrus and Frisk started laughing harder.

On the other side of the line, Sans started laughing too. "I can't believe you guys are joking at a time like this. I'm bearly holding on!"

"JUST BEAR WITH US!"

Soon everyone in the crowd within ear shot of their conversation was laughing. Their combined laughter gave Papyrus another idea. "HEY WHAT IF WE CAN GET A LARGE GROUP OF PEOPLE AND MONSTERS TO PUSH THIS THING OVER? WE MAY NOT NEED TO WAIT UNTIL THE CRANE IS HERE!"

People and monsters around him murmured and agreed. It didn't take long for Papyrus to organize the large group and soon they were braced against the left side of the teddy bear.

"OK, ON THE COUNT OF THREE!" announced Papyrus "ONE, TWO, THREE!" Everyone pushed with all their might. It took a couple of tries but soon they were able to push the bear over high enough for Papyrus to be able to reach in and pull his brother out.

"SANS!" Papyrus pulled his brother into a hug and were joined by Frisk as the bear whomped back down behind them. Everyone cheered.

Erika came over. "Well that was one bear of a situation!" She said. The three of them stared at her and she suddenly realized that maybe there was such a thing as too many puns, when they burst out laughing, she decided that no, there wasn't.

"you're ok" Said Sans getting up and shaking her hand. "name is Sans"

"Nice to meet you Sans" said Erika.

"again, i'm sorry about the mess" he said pointing a thumb to the bear and the crushed fence "I can at least …"

"oh no, no, no!" interrupted Erika "We're sorry! That bear was supposed to be secured by cables to the balcony! I have no idea how it came loose!"

"Bob was in charge of it" said another employee from across the room to her. She gasped. "Oh great, Bob"

"i guess Bob is going to get a talking to, huh?" Sans winked at Erika.

"AT THE VERY LEAST!" said Papyrus "VERY POOR WORK ETHIC!"

"welp, i can at least help you with the bear" said Sans and before Erika could ask what he meant, he lifted his left arm and the bear was covered in blue flame. It shifted from its prone position back to a sitting position. The security cables snapped back into place and double coiled themselves back into their proper place.

"there we go" he said. Erika turned to face him just in time to see a glow of blue fading from his left eye.

"Thank you!" she said.

"least I could do" he said shrugging. Frisk hugged him. "oh, we need to go!"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" agreed Papyrus "DID YOU EVER PICK OUT YOU PRESENTS FRISK?" The child nodded.

"Oh, please!" said Erika "Let the store pay for them, it's the least we could do"

After a bit of a polite argument, the skeleton brothers decided to let Frisk pick two presents. One was paid for by the store and they paid for the other one. On top of that, Sans got a planetarium for his room and Papyrus got his own chess set. Goodbyes were said and soon they were back in Papyrus convertible on their way back to Toriel's home.

"WELL THAT WAS QUITE THE ADVENTURE!" said Papyrus once they were on the road. He looked over to Sans lounging in the back seat using the rear view mirror.

"yeah, it was furstastic" said Sans with a tired voice. Frisk giggled hugging their brand new tea set. At their feet in the front of the car, they playfully poked their brand new teddy bear with their feet.

"WEL I HOPE YOU LEARNED A LESSON ABOUT SLEEPING IN STRANGE PLACES!" continued Papyrus.

"I'll be beary careful from now on" Sans yawned.

Papyrus groaned but he also smiled. "JUST BE CAREFUL, OK?"

Sans grunted in agreement.

"OR I'M GOING TO GO BEARZECK ON YOU!"

They laughed all the way home.


	4. The Hunter

**Decided to write a little something for Spacegate 's wonderful Baby Blasters AU. If you are unfamiliar with this AU, I would recommend visiting BabyBlasters over on Tumblr to know what it is about and see all the other stories people have written. The basic premise is that Sans and Papyrus were created by W.D. Gaster and have been given the power to take on the form of sentient gaster blasters (the dragon heads you see Sans use when you battle him in the game). They eventually escape his lab when they are still fairly young (in Spacegate's original story, called "Trust", Papyrus is still a baby) and make their way to Snowdin, where they are found/adopted by Grillby.**

 **This is my small contribution to this AU - I don't have any plans on writing more on this (unless I get a really good idea but its unlikely): In this story Sans and Papyrus are 6 and 4 respectively and it takes place before Sans and Papyrus meet Grillby. I figured that early on after their escape from Gaster's lab, Gaster might've tried to hire other monsters to capture them.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **The Hunter**

The storm raged outside the cabin. Papyrus whined in his sleep at the noise but didn't wake up. The lapine hunter looked over the bound monster and checked that all the restrains were still in place on the young monster. Even though it felt unnecessary to use such extreme measures with such a young looking, if wild animal, he had heard that these "blaster" monsters were extremely dangerous and unpredictable. He wanted no surprises.

He wished he had captured the bigger one as well, but he had lost track of it in the deeper part of the woods. The bounty was higher for that one and it would be a damn shame to have another hunter beat him to that prize.

He planned on using the small one as bait once the storm let off. The bounty wasn't too clear on the details but it seemed that these wild monsters were related. He hoped that the bond was strong enough to make the other one come back looking for its kin.

The hunter blew out a long trail of smoke from his cigarette as he kept watch over the fire barely keeping the abandoned cabin above freezing. He didn't want to think about it too much, but this whole situation was bothering him. He hunted several wild monster animals in his lifetime. These usually kept to the darkest, deepest parts of the underground forest and were rarely seen by civilized monsters. When they did come into a settlement, monsters like him were called upon to take them down before they hurt anyone. It wasn't a steady job but it paid very well.

What was bothering him is that these wild things he hunted usually didn't wear clothes.

The hunter walked over and hunched over Papyrus sleeping form. The contractor had insisted that he use a special dart gun on his targets instead of his usual weapon of choice, a crossbow. Also, that he immediately put what looked like customized muzzles and shackles on the monsters upon capture. He was warned that they were sneaky monsters and could possibly shape shift into looking like monster kids to trick him.

At the time he hadn't care. A job was a job. And the pay for this one was many time his usual fee, especially if he brought both of them in. But now…

Now he was bothered by the whole situation.

The older monster had been obviously very upset when he saw his younger kin fall victim to the darts. He had tried to come back and retrieve it but had been struck as well. He managed to fight off the effects of the narcotic and bolt into the forest before the hunter could reach him. The hunter could've sworn that he heard him speak in half a growl/whimper before he disappeared in the shadows.

"I'm sorry"

Another whimper brought the hunter out of his reverie. The young one was waking up. The lapine stared as Papyrus woke up. At first, he was groggy and barely aware of where he was but the moment he tried to get up on all fours and was stopped by the shackles, realization dawned on him and started to panic. He struggled against his bonds, twitching his entire body with force.

The hunter brought down his hand on Papyrus neck to keep him from hurting himself.

"Down boy! You're not getting out of those!"

Papyrus stopped immediately and stared at him breathing heavily. He was terrified. He emitted a series of sounds that were muffled by the muzzle. Was he trying to speak?

The hunter bit his lip. He didn't like this situation AT ALL. But he really needed the money. This whole pup's act was a trick, right?

"Down!" he repeated more forcefully increasing his pressure on Papyrus' neck, enough to indicate that he meant business but not to hurt him.

Papyrus laid down his head flat against the floor but kept his gaze on him. Tears? The hunter shook his head.

"Stay there" said the hunter and walked over to the fire to tend to it. He sat with his back to Papyrus to gather his thoughts. He had never seen a wild animal cry before.

About half an hour went by. The storm sounded like it was getting worse. Finally, the hunter glanced over his shoulder to check on his capture again. Papyrus had curled up for warmth. His eyes were closed but he was still sniffling and small tears were slowly trailing down his cheeks.

The hunter noticed that the pup was shivering. That wouldn't do. After all, the contract specified that the bounties needed to be alive at the time of delivery for maximum pay out. He threw out his spent cigarette into the fire and lit another one, then got up and put his hand on Papyrus' neck again, making him open his eyes to look at him afraid.

"I'm going to move you closer to the fire. Don't try anything funny or I'll stick you with another dart" He couldn't believe he was talking to a wild animal like he would understand, but much to his surprise, Papyrus nodded.

Godammit.

He picked up Papyrus with one arm and carried him over to the fire. Like the first time he had picked him up to take him back to the cabin, he wondered how such a small, light thing could be THAT dangerous. Then again, in his line of business, you learned quickly to never go by appearances.

He placed Papyrus on the other side of the fire from him. They regarded each other for a while. Papyrus eyes darted around the room. He was obviously still afraid but a little calmer than before. He curled up again defeated. The hunter reached inside his backpack and pulled out a flask of whisky. Papyrus lifted his head expectantly. The hunter took a couple of swigs out of the flask and used the back of his hand to clean out his mouth. Papyrus followed every movement with his eyes.

"You want some?" said the hunter amused. Papyrus waged his tail a little bit. "Nah, you don't want this. It's not good for you"

Papyrus looked crestfallen and whined a little bit.

"Are you thirsty?"

Papyrus' tail wagged again.

"Hm" The hunter put down his cigarette and brought out a canteen. He put it in front of Papyrus. "Again, don't try anything funny, ok?"

He undid the muzzle around Papyrus' head. "Ah, I guess you're going to need a bowl" He turned around to get his eating bowl out of his backpack. When he turned back he almost dropped the bowl on his foot. In front of him now sat a child skeleton reaching over for the canteen.

"s'ok" said Papyrus avoiding his gaze "I can drink like this"

It took him a couple of tries due to the shackles on his small wrists but he managed to open the canteen and take an eager drink from it. Unfortunately, he also got the front of his sweater all wet.

The hunter stood the dumbfounded. Sure, he had been told that they could take on the form of children as a trick, but he had never expected it to look … so real. He had seen illusions from wild animals before, but if you kept your wits about you, you could always tell that they were just that, illusions. This, this kid was no illusion.

"m' sorry" said Papyrus as he desperately tried to use his hands to wipe off the water off his sweater. He was still avoiding looking at the hunter directly.

The hunter took in a sharp breath. He ran his left hand all over his mouth and nose as several thoughts clashed inside his head. He turned and walked away was a far as he could from the child. This was all messed up. Did he really just shot and … kidnapped … a toddler? He couldn't be older than maybe 4. He looked at the kid again and caught him looking at him. Immediately Papyrus looked away and pulled up his knees up to his chest. He was trembling.

The hunter clicked his tongue and retrieved his blanket.

"Here" he said dropping it in front of Papyrus "Use one corner to dry your chest and then cover yourself with the rest of it"

Papyrus followed his instructions the best he could but his hands being tied up and also because he was nervous, he kept having trouble handling the big blanket. After a bit, the hunter shook his head and grabbed the blanket himself causing Papyrus to yelp in surprise.

"It's ok. I'm just going to help you wipe off the water. Just stay still ok?"

Papyrus stood perfectly still. He had to give it to the kid. He knew how to follow instruction. The hunter patted as much as the water as he could then wrapped Papyrus up with the dry part of the blanket.

"Warm?" asked the hunter.

"Yes" said Papyrus sinking into the blanket. A faint orange glow on his cheeks.

The hunter bit his lip in consideration. He really needed another shot of whiskey so he went over to pick up his flask again. By the time he had finished it off his thoughts were none the clearer.

"What are you?" he finally asked.

Papyrus blinked at him confused. "Um … uh … I'm Papyrus"

"That's your name?"

"Uh uh"

"Ok, Papyrus, what are you?"

Papyrus gave him an even more confused expression. "Um... I'm a kid"

"A skeleton kid"

"yeah?"

"That can turn into whatever it was that you were before" the hunter motioned to the space where Papyrus had been lying on earlier.

Papyrus looked away again "My blaster form"

"Your blaster form" repeated the hunter. He wished he had more alcohol on hand.

A few moments of silence drifted by. Outside, the storm was coming to an end.

"Where's Sans?"

The hunter looked up. The question had been so quiet that for a second he doubted he had actually heard it.

"Sorry?"

"Where's Sans?" asked Papyrus again tearing up "He's my brother"

"Sans?" then the hunter put two and two together "You mean the monster that was with you? He's your brother?"

"Yes"

"I don't know. He ran away" He took a drag of his newly lit cigarette "Left you behind. I guess he's not that much of a brother huh?"

"NO!" shouted Papyrus suddenly, raising the hunter's eyebrows all the way up. "HE'S A GREAT BROTHER. TAKE IT BACK!"

"Oh hey, ok, fine" said the hunter lifting his hands in mock surrender "All I know is that he ran away after I caught you"

Papyrus opened his mouth to say something but closed it and pulled the blankets closer to him. "He's not afraid of you" he mumbled into the blanket.

"Sure"

"He's not" said Papyrus. Tears started to come out of his eye sockets with renewed force. He tried his best to muffle them with the blanket but his whimpers were pretty loud.

"oh god" growled the hunter. He couldn't do it. No, this wasn't right. He kicked at the fire in frustration then got up with another growl. He walked over to Papyrus and pulled the blanket off of him. The tiny skeleton scooted back in fright. The hunter grabbed his hands and unlocked the shackles then he proceeded to do the same for his feet.

"You are costing me A LOT of money, you know" he said.

Papyrus wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeves. "You're … you're letting me go?"

"Aaauggghhh …. Yes" said the hunter really, really not trying to think about the money and how he was going to explain this to his fellow hunters, who may not have as much of a pesky conscience as he did.

Papyrus regarded him for a moment then suddenly hugged him. "THANK YOU!"

"Oh my god. This kid is going to get himself killed someday by being so trusting" Thought the hunter and pushed Papyrus away. "NOT A GOOD IDEA KID"

"Oh" said Papyrus. Then he smiled.

"Ahem … well … I guess we better find that bro…"

The door being blown open killed his sentence. Actually it had been the door and half the wall besides it, but mostly the door. Debris flew everywhere. The hunter and Papyrus hit the floor and covered their heads.

"SANS!" The hunter heard the kid shout happily after a few seconds. He opened one eye and saw Papyrus ran over to a larger wild monster skeleton, a very pissed looking wild monster. His left eye was glowing blue and he could see energy gathering inside his jaws. The hunter vaguely wondered how much older the other kid was. It couldn't be much … maybe 2 or 3 years older.

"SANS, NO! WAIT!" He heard just before another blast barely missed his head. He had been saved by Papyrus pushing his brother's head at the very last second.

Papyrus hanged on to his brother's head to keep him from aiming another shot at the hunter. "It's ok Sans! He's a good guy! He was about to let me go!"

Sans shot a warning glare at the hunter then growled a question at Papyrus.

"I'm ok!" answered the kid.

While they were talking, the hunter looked at all the destruction around him. The roof now had a huge hole blown through it and the cabin was missing most of a wall. The monster had aimed at his head. He had every intention of killing him. These kids were dangerous. His hands trembled.

"No, no, please" He heard Papyrus say. He had put himself between his brother and the hunter. He transformed into his "blaster" form. The brothers exchanged several growls in what sounded like an argument. The entire time, the one called Sans kept his eyes on the hunter, so he didn't risk moving.

Eventually Papyrus won, or at least that's what it sounded like. Sans gave an aggravated huff and swung his head towards the forest. Papyrus wagged his tail and before his brother could object, he bounded over to the hunter and gave him a quick lick on the cheek. Then he quickly ran out of the cabin.

Sans transformed into his kid form much to the hunter's surprise. He was really just a short kid, but the hunter had never seen anything more frightening in his life. His left eye still flared with blue magic. His whole body was tense with anger.

"Leave us alone" he growled in a low, husky voice.

"Yeah, ok. Sure" said the hunter.

Sans reverted to his feral form and bounded after Papyrus, who was waiting for him impatiently at the edge of the forest. They both quickly disappeared from sight.

The hunter let out a breath that he hadn't been aware he had been holding. Maybe he would keep this story to himself.

[I'm sorry] said Sans in the growly language the used when they were in their feral forms. [I'm really sorry]

Papyrus head bumped his left side. His brother had been apologizing to him their entire way back to their forest hideout.

[s'ok] he said again.

[I fell asleep. I couldn't help it]

[I fell asleep too. Those things that monster had made us sleepy]

[You sure you're ok?]

[Sigh. Yes!]

[Ok]

Sans curled up around Papyrus [We're going to have to find another place to hide]

[Why?]

[It's not safe here] Sans' stomach growled [and I can't find food anymore]

Papyrus nuzzled his brother's cheek. [Ok. Maybe we can go to that town over the hill? I bet they have food]

[No! It's full of people]

[They might be nice]

[Papyrus, one of them caught you!]

[But he ended up being nice!]

[Paps …]

[I'll be extra careful. I promise]

Sans huffed and closed his eyes. Papyrus nuzzled him again. He opened one eye to look at his younger brother. [Extra, extra, extra careful] He warned.

Papyrus nodded and wagged his tail happily.

[Sigh. We'll take a look]

Early the next day they were on their way to Snowdin.


End file.
